Sinnoh: The Great War
by ShadyUmbreon62
Summary: The Grand Duchy of Hearthome and its ally, the Sunnyshore Empire have declared War on the Western city states of Jubilife, Oreburgh, and Eterna! Mt. Coronet splits the Sinnoh region in more way than one! The region of Sinnoh is at war with itself, and it may just be up to a Grovyle and a Rampardos to end the war and restore peace. Can they do it?


**Nothing to say, except please review and try to enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

It was the winter of the year 732 when they declared war, most thought that the fighting wouldn't start until spring, so we thought we had time to train. My name is Grove, and I'm a Grovyle about to start training to defend Jubilife. My parents came to Sinnoh back in 703, when Hoenn united. They belonged to a certain clan back in Hoenn, but the clan broke apart when the region was unified, and the former members scattered across the regions. I was born here shortly after my parents arrived in Sandgem, so while my parents may have no reason to fight for this land, I do.

It was a cold December night, in the fields surrounding Jubilife, I was sleeping on a hammock, in a small shack, along with a bunch of other men. "Wake up, Maggots!" the colonel yelled into our shack, "I said WAKE UP MAGGOT!" He screamed into my ear, yes, MY EAR specifically. I looked up to see the pouting face of a war ready middle aged Infernape, complete with war scars from the Kanto Crusades. Soldier! Wake up! We're marching today!" He screamed into my face, practically spitting on me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up, calm your damn monkey butt," I told him spitefully. "What did you just say?" He had an evil look in his eye, like he was plotting what to do with me. "30 laps around the field, all within the hour, we need to leave soon," He said and left. I sighed as I started walking outside. "Get moving, boyo!" The Colonel yelled at me again. I started running. "Faster!" He yelled. I went faster. "Faster, even more faster! He yelled again. I went even faster. "FASTER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I ran the fastest I had ever in my entire life, it felt as if I was flying. "Hmph," He mumbled to himself "I hate Grass types,"

We began marching to Oreburgh at about noon, the colonel told us that it took too long for 'a bunch of whiners like us' to pack up and begin marching. It had been a long day marching, the scenery in this part of the woods was uninteresting, and I didn't really talk with any of the other Pokemon, so the entire march was boring as hell. There was this one time though, when one guy bent over to look at a flower, and so we stopped marching for a bit while the colonel chewed him out. It was hilarious. Eventually it got dark, so we continued marching, the colonel made us, eventually we began to march at what the colonel called a 'sluggish pace' so we soon found a small clearing about a thirds way to Oreburgh, and the colonel told us to set up camp there for the night. The colonel handed out tents to everyone, but skipped me. I asked the colonel why I didn't get a tent. He told me that maggots sleep out in the open cold winter air, on a bed of dirt, and that if I was going to act like a maggot, I would sleep like a maggot. I didn't like this answer, so I went and asked the lieutenant colonel why I didn't get a tent. He was a rather nice Pokemon, an Ampharos, a good friend of the colonel too. He told me there wasn't enough to go around, apologized, and gave me a blanket to make up for it. I found a nice, soft spot of dirt in the middle of the clearing, and laid down my blanket, I ate my (admittedly small) rations of rice and bread, and tried to get some sleep. I hardly slept a wink that night, and when I did sleep, I dreamed of a Rampardos in pain after getting hit by what looked to be an extremely powerful leaf blade, I suddenly woke up sweating, coughing maniacally, with tears coming out of my eyes.

A nearby Aipom saw me waking up from my little nightmare, and walked over to me. "Hey, are… you okay?" He asked timidly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I responded. I stood up and got a better look at the Aipom, he was holding a flag in his tail-hand, the flag of Jubilife. Representing peace and stability in not just Jubilife and its colonies, but the entire Sinnoh region. I smiled as I stared at the flag, remembering why I was even here. "Uh, mister?" The Aipom asked. "What are you doing?" As he asked me this I was snapped out of my trance, and I replied. "Oh, nothing, it's nothing, we're about to start marching again, go back to your battalion" I said as I walked away. Come to think of it, I never did see that young Aipom again, I wonder what ever could've happened to him.

Another two brutal days of marching, and we finally reached Oreburgh, well, almost, we have to go through this dumb little cave called the Oreburgh Gate first, it seemed really… oddly bright for a cave, and rather big and spacious, which was also odd for a cave. In fact, the opening to the cave, was huge. It seemed some thirty feet tall, and fifty wide. I've seen some crazy caves in my time, in fact, the area around Sandgem is famous for its caves, but this seemed more like a road going through a small mountain, more than anything, hardly a cave at all. The colonel told us that this cave is simply the path to Oreburgh, and that Pokemon come through here all the time, for trading with Jubilife. Some of the men seemed nervous about going into the cave, so the colonel told us we'd be in out in a flash, we all believed him, after all, there was no reason not to believe him.

We entered the cave and everything was fine, it was more than big enough to fit us all in it, and the cavern's were brightly lit by the torches on the walls. We kept marching, and I began to wonder what Oreburgh will be like, I've never been anywhere outside of the Jubilife area, and was just a little curious about what the outside world held. As we descended further into the caverns, I thought I began to hear things, I looked around, and saw some of the other Pokemon who were also intently listening as they marched. The colonel suddenly stopped, and also told us to "Stop and listen," We heard a small amount of noise, scampering, then, it stopped, some of the men wore frightened expressions, as the colonel yelled "Show yourself, Eastern spy!" It was still quiet, and stayed quiet, for another minute, when suddenly, a column of flame came out of the shadow and shot straight into where the men gathered, they all tried to dive away in time, but they didn't all make it. I escaped with only the back of my foot singed, and the men scattered. A few attacked the attacker, while from the other corner a horde of Pokemon came out of the shadow and charged, Pokemon holding the Hearthome flag. They attacked the attacker's attackers, and the attacker's attackers attacked them back. A Toxicroak lunged at me, attempting to poison jab me, I dodged backwards, and was caught in the crossfire of a powerful Thunder attack, and despite the attack being 'not very effective' it still hurt like hell. The Toxicroak charged at me again and used poison jab, this time, though, I was too weak to dodge, so I let it hit me, it hit me in the arm. It almost ripped my arm off, and I began to lose hope in the idea of survival, I let out a silent prayer hoping to live to see another day, and it would seem my prayers were answered because when the Toxicroak was about to strike again, a flamethrower came out of nowhere and burnt half of the Toxicroak's face, I looked over to where it came from, and saw the colonel, he nodded at me, while, no joke, he was battling three pokemon larger than him! An Electivire, a Blastoise, and an Ursaring, all at once! From this day onward I always respected this man. The Toxicroak was down, but as he tried to stand up, I immediately used leaf blade with my good arm on him, with Overgrow going into effect. This knocked the Toxicroak down, but as I silently enjoyed my victory, what felt like an Energy Ball hit me in the back of the head, and I suddenly remembered I was in the middle of a battlefield, and ran the heck out of there, it was clear too, to the others, that we were losing, save for the leaders, we were all still just new recruits, after all. I ran through the cave, bleeding and poisoned, until I saw the light, not death, but the end of the tunnel. I ran through, out of the cave, and came to the edge of a cliff, I could see Oreburgh, but there was no way this was what Oreburgh normally looked like, there were fires everywhere, screaming coming from all directions, and when some of the smoke cleared, I could see the skies were dotted with Hearthome flags. Oreburgh had been invaded.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will include the introduction of a new character and an attempt and capturing Oreburgh!**


End file.
